Blooming love book 1: Once upon a blue moon
by zZhell-butterflyZz
Summary: At the age of five,Aiyana Moonbell moved to Forks with her two parents.One day,she got lost in La Push,and met a six years old boy called Jacob Black who helped her find her parents.As the years past,they didn't see each other but Ai still remembers her "savior".What happens when they cross path once again and that Jacob imprints on her while believing,at first that he loves Bella?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, the Twilight saga and all the original Characters do not belong to me... Believe me, I've tried everything, even pay the Author, Stephenie Meyer to hand them to me, but she refused… (snif T.T)

**Complete Resume**: At the age of five, Aiyana Moonbell moved to Forks Washington with her two parents. One day, while playing hide and seek with her two cousins, she got lost in La Push's forest, where she meets a six years old boy called Jacob Black who helped her find her way back to her family. As the years past, Jacob and Aiyana didn't see each other but the teenage girl still remembers her "savior". What happens when they cross path once again and that Jacob imprints on her while believing, at first that he is in love with Bella Swan?

**Warning:** 1) I personally dislike Bella: I really think that she is an immature brat. That's why she'll be the jealous and possessive kind of girl.

2) Yes, you guessed it, there's going to be a love triangle between Ai, Jake and Bells: so there's going to be some drama…

3) And like three times the charm: Each chapter is going to have its own rating: from R to MA although the story itself is rated M.

**A.N**: This is the first book… there will be a total of three books ;b!

I hope you'll enjoy! Oh and don't hesitate to give me your ideas and I'll see if I can put them in this fic :D .

* * *

**Blooming love book 1: ****Once upon a blue moon**

**Prologue:**

A little five years old girl was walking, alone in La Push Washington's forest. Each time she heard a noise, she would turn towards it, looking for what or who might have done it. Her small and frail body was shaking, not because of the cold, but out of fear.

The fear of the dark and the fear of the big bad wolf. Her eyes sparkled from the tears that threatened to fall. She was sniffing, hoping to do as less noise as possible, to avoid catching anyone's attention. Suddenly, the leafs crackled under a weight, therefore making her breathing heavier.

She stopped walking and glanced worriedly around her, silently praying that the source of that noise was none other than her parents.

A hand came from behind and reached her right shoulder, making her jump as she immediately closed her eyes, yelled and burst into tears; her nose, leaking in a none elegant way.

The hand suddenly left her shoulder blade.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's just me and I mean no harm." she heard the soft whisper of a boy come to her ears. She stopped yelling and, although her breathing was still rushed and that she was still sniffing around she seemed to have calmed down a little.

She turned around and found herself facing a russet skinned boy that was her height and most likely around her age.

"Who are you?" he asked as his eyes stared at her curiosly.

"I... I am Ai... Aiyana." she replied between hiccups.

"Well, Aiyana, why are you here, in the forest alone?"

"I... lost." was her only answer.

"Where do you live, Aiyana? I'll try to bring you back home."

"Fowks."

"And how did you even manage to walk all the way here and get lost?"

"Moma and Popa come hewe so... so I can see my moma's bwothew."

"And who might that be?"

"Tito!"

"Tito? I don't know any Tito!"

"I call him Tito but I don't know what's his name."

"Oh."

"But I have my two play fwiends! Leah and Seth." she said smiling at the memory of her cousins, before frowning. "I godt loss when I played hide-n-seek with Leah and small Sethy..." Tears started to form around her eyes slightly bowing her head to hide them.

"So you're a relative to the Clearwaters?" she only nodded as a reply to his question. The boy went down on one leg and looked up at her face. He brushed his hands on her face to 'erase' the now falling tears. "You don't need to cry, I'll show you how to reach the Clearwaters, Okay?" he whispered as she nodded once more. He then reached down at the brown, carved wolf pendant which hang around his neck and put it around hers. Aiyana looked at him wondering why he did that. "In the Quileute tribe, there's a legend that says that we decent from wolves and therefore, wolves are our symbol. They not only represent our tribe but also who we are as well as our courage, bravery and heart. Keep it, its a present, so that you always stand strong and brave. Just don't forget to be nice and compassionate, honest and true to yourself and to your heart. Oh and it's also the first that I have ever carved." he told her smiling. She smiled back and whispered her thanks. "Hey, you smiled!" he exclaimed before adding: "You know, you are much prettier when you smile than when you cry!" she giggled at his statement and stopped when he stretched out his hand to her. "Let's go? Your parents must be worried sick about you!" she nodded in agreement and took it. They walked around in the forest in silent. Aiyana was hanging on the boy's arm. Once they reached the end of the forest, they arrived right in front of the Clearwaters.

"I am back!" she said in relief. "Thank you!" she added before kissing his right cheek.

"Yup, you can go now."

"And you?"

"Mmh?"

"Whewe you going?"

"Home, I guess."

"Who awe you?"

"Just your six years old prince." he told her, making her smile. "Now go home, little red Riding hood!" she nodded and whispered her thanks once more before running towards her cousins' house.

Aiyana promised herself that whoever was that 'forest prince' she would find him and make him the world greatest dessert; because you see although Aiyana loved music and was quite good at singing for her age, she wanted to, one day become a great pastry cook.

What the little boy and little girl didn't' know at that time, is that they were each other's destiny, for they were soul mates. That day was what triggered each of their destinies.

* * *

**AN**: Okay, I hope you enjoy my little intro, I'll up-date ASAP! But YOU should click and the nice and sparkling blue bottom and post a nice review ;)

Hell-B: out.


	2. Chapter 1: All in one glance

**Disclaimer**: Hell-B: Yay! I finally managed to take the rights for Twilight! I'm so happy! ^.^

Agent X: Put your hand in the air and give back the rights to Stephanie Meyer!

Hell-B _hands them over_: Nooooooooooo! T.T

Stephanie Meyer: Thank you Agent X! XD

* * *

**Complete Resume**: At the age of five, Aiyana Moonbell moved to Forks Washington with her two parents. One day, while walking around with them, she got lost and ended up in La Push, where she met a six years old boy called Jacob Black who helped her find her parents. As the years past, Jacob and Aiyana didn't see each other but the teenage girl still remembers her "savior". What happens when they cross path once again and that Jacob imprints on her while believing, at first that he is in love with Bella Swan?

**A.N**: This is the first book… there will be a total of three books ;b!

**My thanks to:** *_Cew_ who reviewed my story 30 minutes after publishing it

_Taurus Pixie_ who reviewed my story as well!

*My three friends: _Cat_: Thanks kitten for the boost!

_Ninjarotte_: Thanks for the remarks and for your opinion! Ninjarotte FOREVER!

_Carott's Lover_: I hope that those chapters will satisfy your hunger and don't worry about your English, it's pretty good XD!

*My five new followers: _JeseniaLove_

_ Draco MalfoyGirl 16_

_Monster Cookie_

_RachelNicole523_

_werewitch001_

*The two that posted 'favorites': _Draco MalfoyGirl 16_

_Trinanz_

**Replies to** : _Cew_ : Well, first of all, I'd like to thank you for your nice review, so thank you very much! Then I wanted to tell you that I didn't plan to make Jake be obsessed with Bella but more Bella obsessed with Jake. I also know that Jacob is strong and friendly that's why I was planning on making him accept the imprint but try to stay friends with Bella… in other words, Jake will be trying to keep at the same time the love of his life: Aiyana and his best friend: Bella. Aiyana will try to accept that fact but with Bella doing everything to get Jake to love her again it's hard for her…

_Taurus Pixie: _ Don't worry; I am planning to make Bella look very mean, bitchy and coward! Hehehe! (I'm cruel).

**Rated:** R

I hope you'll enjoy! Oh and don't hesitate to give me your ideas and I'll see if I can put them in this fic :D .

Sorry for the delay… :c

* * *

** Blooming love book 1:****Once upon a blue moon**

**Chapter 1: All in one glance**

The high pitched noise rang in the wooden room. The messy mid-long black haired young woman groaned and took the second and unused pillow of her queen sized bed in the hope of shielding her poor little ears from the vile scream, so she could go back to wonderland. Unfortunately for her, this method did not work very well, since the attack amplified. She rolled herself so that her back would be the one to face the square black and red monster.

The yell still did not cease in fact it seemed to be amplifying. She sight out of annoyance and turned herself back as she opened her electric and sparkling blue almond eyes and bang her fist on her horrible black alarm clock which indicated, with its red numbers, that it was 7.00 a.m., that gave her one hour to get ready, before heading to La Push. Once the noise had stopped, it was a true relief to her. Silence suddenly became the most wonderful thing that existed.

A yond escaped her lips before she forced herself out of her warm nest. A chill came down her spin when her soft and white skin came in contact with the cold air of her room. The girl wasn't wearing anything else but her very light and pale blue tank top and her white lace panties, therefore revealing her nicely shaped body as well as her nice pair of breasts and her slender legs. She walked towards her closet. On the left door of the wooden closet, clean cloths and underwear were hanging there since the previous night. She grabbed those cloths and went in the bathroom right in front of her room and took a nice and warm shower. She really loved warm showers and everything that brought warmth to her.

Twenty-five minutes later, the sixteen years old came out of the shower all dressed-up and her makeup was already applied on the soft skin of her face. She went back into her room to untangle her straight hair and dry them with a hair drier.

She was wearing a tight pair of black Levi's and t-shirt as well as a black cardigan and small black pearl earrings, showing to whoever will lay an eye on her, all her shapes. She looked at herself in the mirror and put the pendant she had received eleven years ago from her dear 'Forest Prince' around her neck before hiding it in her shirt.

"Aiyana! Get your lazy butt out of bed and come eat breakfast!" her mother yelled from the bottom floor. Aiyana smirked before walking out of her bedroom. She then walked through the second floor's hallway and once she reached its end, well, she reached the stairs and run down. She smiled at her mum that was patiently waiting for her at the bottom and kissed her 'hello'.

"Good morning to you to mum." her mother smiled at the comment.

"Good morning, hon'! So, ready for your week-end?" Amaryllis asked as she walked with her daughter to the kitchen.

"Yup, I still can't believe that the council is letting do a history lesson about the Quileute, in the reservation, let alone participate with the class to the bonfire... I thought outsiders were not allowed to come to the bonfires unless they were married to someone from the tribe."

At the moment the teen finished her sentence, she and her mother reached the kitchen. They quickly came in and sat at the perfectly square table, in front of where the two bacon and scrambled eggs dishes, the young looking mother had made, were set.

"Well, you should be happy! You're going to school with your cousin and who knows maybe you'll find this 'Forest Prince' of yours."

"Mum!" Aiyana exclaimed as she felt herself warming up a bit.

"What, he was your first crush and I still believe that you still have a thing for him!"

"First of, Mum, five years olds don't have 'crushes', second, any news from Dad?"

"Yes. Apparently the case his working on is dragging on: Dead ends everywhere and there are things he is still not sure of, but in any case, he should be coming back Sunday."

"Oh, okay. But you, you're sure you want me to sleep at Aunt Sue's place tonight?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine."

"Do you think I'll get lost in the forest again?" Aiyana asked her mother as she looked at her with a worried face. When she realized her mother was desperately trying to hold her laugh she added: "I'm serious Mum; you know how I lack orientation! Hell, I could get lost in my own room." Ai said while stuffing her face with the two slices of bacon, scrambled eggs and orange juice. "Well, I should go brush my teeth and take my stuff so I can drive away and NOT be late."

"Sure thing, baby. Just leave your plate; I think I can handle it."

* * *

At 8.00 a.m., Aiyana was already gone. It took her twenty minutes to reach La Push high school. Once she arrived, she parked her car in the parking load on the front of the wood made school building, before waiting for the bus in which her classmates were traveling.

Because Aiyana was half Quileute and had an aunt –who was a council member, ever since her mother's brother died, a year ago- and had two cousins, and because she was sleeping at their place this week-end, she was allowed to come with her car.

Aiyana let out a sight as she waited. She was definitely bored. In fact, she was slowly falling asleep in her car. That is, until her eyes snapped open when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID. It was her best friend Stacey. Finally!

"Hi, Stace, where are you? I've been waiting here for like…" she looked at her watch. "… Fifteen minutes!"

"Hello, Ai, it's nice to know that you've been missing your classmates' company!" Stacey giggled. "Hun', we're around five minutes away from the school! Sorry for being that late, but you know Christina and her traditional 'morning beauty making' She always ends up late!" this made Aiyana groaned as she told her friend that she'll be waiting, not that she had much of a choice.

Christina Van Rosenberg was the little class' bitch! Because Missy was the daughter of the Mayor of Forks, she thought that she was allowed to do anything. Well, the teachers didn't help since they let anything she did pass, in fear of being expelled. So anything she did was okay. All the students, except for Stacey Nowell and Aiyana Moonbell, would do anything she asked. Which was why they were hated by Christina and were never invited at her annual birthday party? Not that they really cared.

Ten minutes after the call, the bus finally arrived! '_Alleluia!'_ the black haired sixteen years old girl thought as she did a victory dance in her head. She quickly came out of her dark blue track and grabbed her black Jansport bag. She locked her car under the stares of wondering students, who seemed to wonder who she was. She simply ignored them and rushed towards the eleventh graders from Forks' high school that were coming down the bus that took them from their school to La Push's.

When Aiyana finally saw the auburn haired and forest green eyed girl come down she run towards her and jumped in her arms!

"Hello to you to, Ai! How was your wait?"

"Long and boring, Stace!" Aiyana replied after letting out a little groan of annoyance, as she came out of her friend's embrace. "How was your trip?"

"Lonely." was Stacey's soft reply. Yes, Stacey and Aiyana were always a little lonely without each other.

Aiyana and Stacey have known each other ever since Ai first arrived in Forks. Stacey was the one that took care of her, back then. Ever since their first encounter, they've been watching each other's back. They were almost like sisters.

If Ai was an impulsive and very emotional girl, Stacey was the calm, silent and wise kind of girl. And although they had a lot in common, such as their way of always giving their opinion and have an open mind, they could also be considered as opposites. The two of them were very attentive and had a good eye, which was mostly due to their artistic talents: Aiyana was very good at cooking, especially at making pastries; she was also talented in painting and photography! Stacey was great at sawing and filming as well as writing and singing! However, Stace, just like Ai, had a very nice body. She had wide and sharp forest green eyes that sparkled like little emeralds when touched by sunlight, her mid-back long auburn hair were elegantly curled around her heart shaped face.

* * *

Once everyone was out of the bus and had grabbed their belongings, the students and teachers of Forks were quickly joined by the headmaster and his right hand as well as a history teacher, Mrs. Hannover. They were then brought in the auditorium of the school, where they were seated, while they were told what they were to do.

"First of all, I would like to welcome all of you here, in La Push's high school. We will give you the names of students here that agreed to be your guides. Each one of you will be given a name and that student's planning for the day. You may ask them any kind of question, as long as they are not embarrassing. They will do as they can to answer them. So today from the moment you will be released from here, until 2.00 p.m. you will follow your 'guides'. At 3.00 p.m. you will be allowed to join your 'guides' in whatever they do. Then at 6.00 p.m. you will join your teachers at first beach so that you may be told of the rules that you will have to respect while at the bonfire. From 6.50 p.m. to 7.00 p.m., you will be told of the legend, and at 7.00 p.m. you will go back to your homes. Thank you for your attention. You will now be called and given the student plan of your 'guide' on which there will be written his or her name and your planning for the day. Have a nice day and please enjoy your stay." The head minister declared before calling one by one the students.

Aiyana and Stacey were happy to find that they had their two first classes together and that they had lunch break at the same time. Perhaps they could convince the two boys that had to take care of them to eat together…

Aiyana was paired up with a certain Quil Jr. Ateara and Stacey was paired up with a boy named Embry Call. Unfortunately for them, they had to bear their first class with little Princess Van Rosenberg.

The three girls headed towards classroom 103B where they had a history lesson that had already begun. In fact, they were already fifteen minutes late! But that little detail didn't seem to bother Christina who just barged in without knocking.

"Hello, I'm Christina Van Rosenberg, the daughter of the Mayor Christopher Van Rosenberg. I am from Fork's High and am paired with a certain Lawrence Florencia. Which must be one of the two of you." She said as she pointed towards two very tall and muscular Quileute boys that were seated at the very back. The two boys looked at each other before laughing at her.

"Sorry, lady, but none of the two of us are Lawrence." The one at the right said as his friend nodded in assessment.

"A… Actually, I… I am Lawrence Florencia." A thin and small boy with glasses replied, as the beauty wannabe queen looked at him, disgusted.

"Miss Rosenberg, then, you may seat by his side." The teacher of history, mister Raindrop replied.

Ai and Stace knocked on the open door, still trying to hold back their laughter. The whole classroom turned their heads towards them.

"Oh, my!" Stace whispered for Ai and for herself, as Ai nodded in agreement. All this attention will end up killing the two of them.

"Yes?" mister Raindrop asked.

"Well, you see, my friend Stacey and I, are also from Fork's high and are suppose to be following your class at this hour."

"We would also appreciate it if you would please forgive Christina's rude behavior and the fact that all three of us are actually disturbing and delaying your class."

"Oh, euh, don't worry young ladies. I was warned about the fact that my class would be a little… bothered. Please come in." which they did as they were careful to close the door behind them. "Would you be so nice as to present yourselves and give us the names of the students that shall guide you for the day?"

"I'm Stacey Nowell, I was born in Forks and always lived there. I met, when I was six, in my first grade my best friend Aiyana. My friends and family usually call me Stace, so you may do so. I would like to thank you all for having the kindness of receiving us here, today. And I was paired up with a certain Embry Call."

One of the two boys at the back that had laughed at Christina stood up.

"That's me!" he exclaimed looking at Stacey directly in her eyes. And then, it happened.

The gravity shifted. She became the only thing that mattered. His other half, his mate, his lover, his sister, his friend. And for her, he would be anything at all: a brother, a friend, a lover, her mate. He would do anything to make her smile and keep any danger away from her. Finally it has happened, he just imprinted on this beautiful auburn haired and emerald eyed pale face. He couldn't help it. He just grinned.

At his right, Quil was smiling.

"Congrats, mate!" He whispered loud enough for Embry to hear, making his best mate come back to reality.

Once his stared was raped away from hers, she snapped back into reality. No one, apart from Aiyana seemed to have seen what had happened. She smiled and went towards Embry and sat at his side.

"I'm Aiyana Moonbell. I was born in Paris. I lived in France for five years. Once I had turned five, I moved in forks with my parents. I am actually half Quileute. My mother's the Quileute one. I am also one fourth American and one eighth Japanese and one eighth French. Once I moved I met my best friend Stacey and ever since then, we are inseparable. I was paired up with Quil Jr. Ateara."

"And that would be me!" exclaimed the boy seating beside Embry.

* * *

Aiyana and Stacey spend their time with Embry and Quil. They learned that the two of them were part of what the people from La Push called the La Push gang. Which meant that they were friends with Aiyana's cousins, Leah, Seth and Emily, as well as Sam who was Emily's boyfriend and Leah's ex.

The girls also learned from the boys that they had another best friend named Jacob Black, the son of Billy Black.

At lunch, Aiyana was glad to see her little cousin Seth, who became good friends with Stacey. They also met Paul Lahote, a hothead who was dating Rachelle Black, Jared Cameron and his girlfriend Kim. They were nice people. Stacey seemed to have grown very fond of Embry.

At 6.50 p.m., everyone from Forks was at first beach. They were already told of what to do and what not to do. They were now waiting for the elders to come. When finally, Billy Black followed by Sue Clearwater –Aiyana's aunt- and the rest of the council of elders arrived, Aiyana jumped on her feet, followed by Stacey and greeted them. She kissed her aunt and Billy, her mother's old friend 'hello'. Stacey did exactly what Ai did. Then they went back to their seats. Quickly after, the elders were joined by the La Push gang –minus Leah and Seth- and their girlfriends. Then the legends were told by Billy, who seated in front of them and of the fire.

"It is said that our ancestors were wolves. Only the strong males would shift. One day, the people of the tribe were attacked by a man with a pale and cold skin. He was beautiful yet dangerous, so his cold bloody red eyes showed. He was killed by the shifters of the tribe. However, he had a mate, who, decided to avenge his death. Therefore, she came and attacked the tribe. A lot of shifters, as well as females and children were killed. This is how, Taha Aki and his third wife and soul mate lost their son. When the cold one was about to attack and kill the chief, this is when the third wife reacted. She was a human with no supernatural powers, yet she had one thing that most have lost that day: Courage. She took a knife and stabbed herself with it, therefore distracting the bloodsucker. Thus giving time for her mate to turn the accursed creature into shreds. It is said, that when a similar creature comes and attacks our people, shifters will start to appear among the Quileute."

Aiyana already knew of the legend but like each time, felt like this story had something to do with her. She grabbed her pendent, through her shirt. Slowly, her classmates were leaving and heading towards the bus. Ai hugged Stace good bye, as did Embry. Once everyone was gone, Emily quickly got the barbecue started.

Aiyana rushed towards Emily and jump on her back.

"EMILY!" She yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

Emily giggled and hugged her once she was on the sand.

"Hi, there, Ai, how are you sweetie?"

"Fine! So what's for Dinner?"

"Cheese burgers and chicken Barbecue"

"Yay! Hey, Sam!" she greeted when she saw the extremely tall and very muscled boy who had passed his strong arms across his love's waist.

"Hello, Ai, so how was your day?"

"Good, I met the whole gang… apart from… Billy's son."

"Jake! Bring your ass here and meet Aiyana Moonbell, Emily, Seth and Leah's cousin."

A russet skinned, huge boy came. He had short and messy black hair. Somehow, he, like the rest of the boys of the gang, didn't seem to own a shirt, but she wasn't complaining, since this allowed her wondering eyes to devour his nicely build and strong chest and his six packs. Her eyes went back up and looked directly at his hazel eyes. Then she didn't seem to be able to look away. She was attracted to those eyes.

When her electric blue eyes came up and met with his hazel ones, something he thought would never happen to him happened. His whole world changed. His gravity shifted. Everything that was holding him on this earth, once was broken. Nothing seemed important or mattered anymore. Not even Bella. Just the Black haired and blue eyed beauty standing in front of him. She was his as he was hers. They were soul mates. She would, one day give him little pups. He would become anything for her. A brother, a friend, a lover, a mate. He would do anything for her as long as it made her smile and happy. He would do anything to make all her troubles and pain go away. He would protect her against anything and everything.

Jacob Black just imprinted on Aiyana Moonbell. He smirked and brought his hand towards her.

"I'm Jacob Black. It's a pleasure to meet you, Aiyana." _Aiyana_. Her name sounded like the most wonderful thing when he said it.

"The pleasure is mine! And please, you can call me Ai!" she said as she put her soft hand into his, without leaving his eyes.

At that moment, Aiyana Moonbell knew that something important and rare, yet dangerous and wonderful just happened to her. This was the beginning of the story of a blooming love between the two people who were staring at each other under the sparkling blue colored moon.

* * *

**A.N**: So here is the end of the first chapter. The following one is just after so please continue reading! I honestly hope that you enjoyed it!

And late Merry Christmas to all of you!

Hell-B!


	3. Chapter 2: There are no lies in love

**Disclaimer**: Hell-B: Stephanie Meyer, please oh please, give me the rights for Twilight as a Christmas gift!

Stephanie Meyer: Sorry but no.

Hell-B: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase !

* * *

**Complete Resume**: At the age of five, Aiyana Moonbell moved to Forks Washington with her two parents. One day, while walking around with them, she got lost and ended up in La Push, where she met a six years old boy called Jacob Black who helped her find her parents. As the years past, Jacob and Aiyana didn't see each other but the teenage girl still remembers her "savior". What happens when they cross path once again and that Jacob imprints on her while believing, at first that he is in love with Bella Swan?

**A.N**: This is the first book… there will be a total of three books ;b!

**Rated:** R

I hope you'll enjoy! Oh and don't hesitate to give me your ideas and I'll see if I can put them in this fic :D .

* * *

** Blooming love book 1:****Once upon a blue moon**

**C****hapter 2: There are no lies in love**

The school bell announcing the end of class and of the week finally rang. Students rushed out of that Pandemonium, towards their freedom.

On the parking load, beside a black track, two big and muscled russet boys were patiently waiting, therefore attracting the stares of the female population of Fork's high.

A brown and curly haired beautiful yet pale twelfth grader walked, smiling towards them.

"Jake! Embry! It's nice to see you guys!" she exclaimed as she earned the glares of the females around her. She chose to ignore them.

"Uh, hi Bells!" Jacob replied, still looking at the exit for the girl he wanted to talk to.

"You know, Jake, It is nice of you to come and pick me up, but Edward will bring me home today!"

"Actually, Bella, Jake and I are not here to pick you up. We are actually waiting for um… my girlfriend and her best friend. We're planning to bring them to first beach!" Embry replied as Jacob growled at the mention of the bloodsucker.

"Oh, really?" Bella asked with a frown. She definitely didn't like the fact that lately **her** Jacob didn't seem to pay attention to her.

Suddenly, Jacob's face brightened at the sight of his imprint coming towards them with, at her side Stacey.

"Hello Jacob." She greeted him as she intensely stared at him.

"Hi, Ai!" after awhile, he seemed to have realize that Stacey was there to. "Uh, hello Stacey!"

"Hi Jake, hi Emb." Stacey and Ai decided that they would call Embry Emb as to not get confused with Emily, that they called Em.

"Hello, Beautiful." Embry replied as he pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug.

He then kissed her. At first the kiss was chaste, innocent. But it quickly deepened. It became demanding, erotic. He sucked on her bottom lip before passing his tongue on her lips, demanding entrance which she gladly gave. He visited each square meter of her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers and rubbing against hers. She tried to hold in a moan that still escaped her lips. Stacey softly bit on Embry's tongue making him groan. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he brought their body closer. His hands started going up into her shirt, against her naked skin.

A forceful cough caught their attention roughly bringing them into reality.

"Please, guys, not in the school's parking load, in front of everyone, especially not in front of me!" exclaimed a blushing Aiyana.

"Yah, get yourselves a room!" Jacob added as he laughed. He then wrapped his arms around Ai's waist, from behind.

Bella realizing this gave Aiyana a glare while the black haired girl looked at her questionably.

"Oh, Ai, please meet my childhood friend Bella Swan, the daughter of chief Swan. Bella, this is Aiyana Moonbell, a very close friend of mine. She is the daughter of Seth and Leah's aunt and of Detective Moonbell."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Jacob told me a lot about you and how both of you were good friends." Ai said as she brought her hand up to shake the one of Bella.

The little Swan just glared at her before looking down at her and replying in a sharp tone:

"Well, he never mentioned you to me. How old are you anyway?" Ai brought her hand back towards herself.

"I'm actually sixteen years old, although I'm in eleventh grade due to the fact that I jumped a class. And I know that I'm not very tall, since I'm merely 5.08 foot tall. But you don't need do get on your high horse and glare at me like you've been doing for the past few minutes! I don't recall doing anything wrong to you so the least you can do is be polite!" Aiyana nearly yelled something that she only did when being insulted, disrespected or badly hurt. The atmosphere around the five teens started to get heavier and heavier.

"Ai! Calm down!" Stace exclaimed. Jacob's arms tighten around Ai as he whispered kind and gentle words in her ear.

"Ssh, Ai calm down. Everything will be alright!" Slowly, Aiyana's shoulders started to relax. The air around them slowly became lighter, less tense. Jacob then glared at Bella. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bells? Ai didn't do anything to you! Plus, it's normal that you've never heard of her before, I didn't spend a single time with you for the past month!" he replied in frustration. "We better go, since your leech is coming closer."

With that, Embry, Jacob, Stacey and Aiyana jumped in the track and drove towards First beach.

* * *

Aiyana was seating in between Jacobs legs as he held her tightly, from behind, into a warm embrace. She was looking at Quil and cute little Clair –who was her goddaughter- play together on the beach. Kim was sleeping on Jared's chest. Rachel and Emily were looking at Paul, Sam,Seth, Embry and Leah play soccer, as Stacey was filming everyone.

"Hey, Ai?"

"Mmh?"

"I'm so sorry about what Bella said to you! I…"

"Hey, Jake, It's alright. She was frustrated about something, and maybe it didn't have anything to do with me and she just decided to go all out on me. It happens to everyone to have that kind of moment. Plus you don't need to be sorry in any way, since this is most definitely not your fault! So please, don't beat yourself over that."

"Okay, if it makes you happy."

"It does." Aiyana whispered as she laid her head on his chest. "Jake, I was wondering if you ever thought that we were meant to be. I mean, when I first saw you… no, when our eyes first met, I felt as though something big was happening, something powerful and extraordinary was happening. And I wasn't sure what it was but I spend this whole month trying to know more about you and I think that…" She turned around and looked at him in the eyes. "Gosh, you might end up hating me or this could damn well ruin our friendship… I think that I fell in love for you! No, I don't think, I know so. I did fall in love with you, and I fell damn hard! It was love at first sight, although I didn't know, at first."

Hope shined in her eyes as she looked into his before looking away. Jake took her chin between his thumb and his forefinger and slowly pulled her face up so that her eyes met his. He looked at her seriously, before smiling and replying:

"I love you too, Aiyana Jasmine Moonbell!" and with that their faces came closer. They could feel each other's warm breath. Their eyes started closing. Their lips were inches apart.

"Jake!" a familiar female's voice came in. "Jake!" the two jumped apart and looked towards the person calling Jacob. It was Bella. Jacob let out a soft growl of annoyance. He leaned down towards Ai's ears and whispered to her:

"Then it's official, we are dating!" before letting a soft kiss on her ear and standing up. He pulled her up with him as they saw Bella's thin silhouette getting closer by the minute. As an answer, to Jacob's exclamation, Ai smiled as she looked at him lovingly and nodded.

"Yes, we're definitely a couple!"

The young Black laughed and spun her around, as Bella arrived.

"Jake!" she exclaimed excitedly. The said boy sight and put Ai down, on her feet on the soft yet humid sand.

"What is it Bella?" The intruder looked at him before replying:

"I managed to have the afternoon off just for you! Isn't that great? We can pass time together, have fun, talk about anything and everything…" she turned her gaze towards Aiyana as she added coldly. "…** just you and me**!"

"Sorry Bells, but if you want to do something with me, Ai will have to be a part of it, unless she doesn't want to and is okay with me going."

"What? Why? She can't boss you around!"

"Actually, Ai is my girlfriend now, and I know that personally, I wouldn't be really fond with the idea of her spending some alone time with her childhood friend and ex-crush without me. So I am not going to make her go through something I wouldn't want to live!"

"What, but Jake…" suddenly, Jacob's attention seemed to divert. He looked around worriedly, and came closer to Aiyana as he wrapped his arms around her, protectively. He let out a deep warning growl, surprising the little young woman he had in his arms. He saw the others of the pack growl as well, those that imprinted holding their imprints in the same protective hug.

She was here, her smell was getting closer.

"Sam!" Jake exclaimed. Bella seemed worried.

"Okay, we have to go!" Sam replied. Every pack member complied. "Leah, you stay behind and keep an eye on the other girls. Girls, please stay here and don't go anywhere else! That goes for you as well, Bella!" Leah nodded but Bella didn't say anything. All she did was look at her suddenly interesting feet on the white sand.

"Ai, I have to go, I promise that I'll explain, but please, wait for me, I'll come back as soon as possible, I promise! I…"

"Jake, calm down. Whatever is happening seems important. I know that if you are not ready to tell me anything for now, you'll tell me later, when you are ready. Just like there are things that I am not ready to tell you right now but that I will later on, once I feel that I am ready, because there are no lies in love. Now go, and come back once you're done with whatever is troubling you." She whispered in his ears so that only his ears could hear.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You didn't, we both did!"

"I love you."

"So do I."

"Can I ask a favor out of you?"

"Sure."

"Bella might wanna go or something like that. Hell, she could be in a dangerous situation! But, could you keep an eye on her? I know it's a lot to ask but…" Aiyana cut him with a kiss. Before their first kiss could deepen, she pulled away.

"Yes, Jake. I'll keep an eye on her and protect her just like I"ll keep an eye on the others and protect them. Somehow, I have the feeling that this is what I was meant to do."

"Thanks." He whispered back.

"Jake, man, hurry up!" Quil called.

And so they were gone.

* * *

The girls have been talking with each other for the past thirty minutes. They could hear the distant howls of wolves. Ai was glad to see that Leah and Emily were starting to talk to each other normally, like they used to do once. Perhaps the three cousins could become the ALE once more. And maybe they could add Stacey, Rachel and Kim to their group and also Claire, since she seemed to be always there with them, and they could become the KLACERS!

God help her, she was full of imagination! Then again that could be an idea in the future. She will have to keep that in mind.

Since it was November, the night fell quite early, so at 5.30 p.m. it was already quite dark.

Bella stood up. She didn't do or say a word ever since the boys left.

"It's getting dark, my dad will worry. I better go."

"No. You're staying here until the boys come back." Aiyana replied.

"And why should I listen to you? Who are you to be bossing me around?"

"I'm just saying that you will not be going until the guys come back. I promised Jake that I wouldn't let you leave until he came back!"

Bella opened her mouth to answer back but the howls of the wolves were getting closer and stronger. Leah quickly got up and let out a deep growl.

"Girls regroup." Bella didn't need to be told twice and quickly went as far behind as she could, while staying as close as possible from the other girls. The rest of the group was frowning.

That's when she appeared.

* * *

"_It's been around thirty minutes that we've started hunting her down. Following that red head's disgusting sent. And we still didn't manage to find her."_ Embry declared, frustrated.

"_We should of have sent the girls at Emily's or back home! They're in danger being out in the dark while this crazy vampire bitch is running around."_ Jake added. The others barked in assessment. Then they saw her, or at least her bright red hair. They followed her. She smirked at them and run towards first beach.

"_She's going towards First beach!"_ Quil exclaimed.

"_Sam, warn Leah!"_ Paul yelled in their connected mind.

Sam let out a long, strong howl which was followed by all the others.

* * *

She had very curly red hair that fell down on her shoulders. A mischievous smile appeared on her face. What were most frightening were here eyes. They were the color of blood. Her pale white skin somehow reminded Aiyana of the cold ones in the Quileute's legends.

She walked forward, towards them, like a predator.

"Stay back!" Leah barked as she moved forward, run and jump. She suddenly burst into a wolf. Aiyana and Stacey gasped.

A fierce fight went on. Leah bite the red head vampire who pushed her back and planted her fangs into Leah's throat, who let out a sharp bark of pain. The red haired planted her nails in Leah's stomach. Blood was everywhere.

Leah was in pain and couldn't get up anymore. The cold one quickly approached the group of human girls that were freaking out. Even Stacey, that tried to look as calm as possible could hear her own rushed heartbeat. Aiyana tried to stay as emotionless as possible. Bella was openly panicking and hiding behind the pack girls who were putting on a brave face. Even little Claire seemed braver then Bella, for she didn't cry and patiently stayed in Emily's arms, although her little body was still shaking.

"All I want is the girl called Bella!" the redhead yelled.

"I can't let you get to her!" Aiyana replied as she stepped forward.

"And what will a little human girl such as you will do?" Ai did not reply, but Stacey seemed to understand as she told the others to back up a little. Suddenly, the atmosphere around them started to grow heavier. And it was getting heavier by the second. Little sparks of blue could be seen appearing around the black haired teenager.

Leah pushed herself up when she saw the danger coming closer to her little and precious cousin. She started walking towards the leech, blood spilling as she walked. The creature turned her head and was going to lunch on Leah once more, when she suddenly was electrocuted.

"Don't you dare touch my cousin, bitch!" Aiyana yelled as electricity appeared all around her.

"How is that possible? You're just a mere human, so how can it be?"

"This doesn't matter!" Ai pointed towards her and electricity went straight towards the bloodsucker that escaped and left.

Other wolves, much bigger then Leah rushed out of the forest towards the girls.

Aiyana's breathing was rushed because of the unusual level of energy that she used on the vampire. The biggest wolf, a russet one slowly came towards her. It had hazel eyes. The same eyes as Jake's.

"Jacob?" she asked him. He nodded. She hesitantly approached her hand to his face but stopped, not sure if it was alright or not. He pushed his head under her hand. She softly stroked it before walking closer and hugging it. "Jake, could you change back, please?" he nodded once more and left towards the forest, followed by the others. Aiyana saw a wolf leaving Stacey's embrace. They all left towards the forest, Leah was supported by a big black wolf and a smaller sandy one which Aiyana believed to be Sam and Seth. After a few minutes, they came back running towards them, Leah on Seth's back.

Embry stopped in front of his girlfriend and faced Stacey. He was worried, since he never told her about his ability to phase into a horse sized wolf and his 'duty' of protecting La Push against the cold ones, vampires. He didn't know how she would react, although she seemed to have accepted everything a few minutes ago, but that could have been due to her need of being comforted, of feeling secured. She came closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't need to say anything for now if you don't wanna. Just know that whatever you look like or whatever the danger or what's happening, I can accept it, as long as you don't break my heart in the process. After all, I've lived eleven years knowing that my best friend could control electricity. And I kept it to myself and I stayed by her side and will always stand by her decisions. But I must say that I am quite curious as to how you ended up turning into a wolf."

"Well, you remember of the legends that you heard at the bonfire?" Stacey whispered a soft 'yes'. "Well, those legends are real. Because, of the Cullens who are 'vegetarian' vampires, the Quileute gene was activated, therefore, the boys and I turn into wolves, as to why Leah turned into a wolf is a mystery to us. Do you remember the story of the third wife?"

"The soul mate of the chief… Taha…"

"Yes, the soul mate of the chief Taha Aki. She was what we call his imprint."

"His what?"

"His imprint. His soul mate. It happens when we see her. In that first sight, when her eyes meet ours, she becomes our everything, the reason to why we exist."

"Oh. Have you imprinted?"

"Yes. When my eyes first met with your wonderful emerald ones, you became my world. My objective in life now is to make sure you are constantly happy and protected."

"I love you so much!" was her only reply before kissing him. This was a real surprise for him, because she seemed to be taking it as if he had told her something normal.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about it, I guess I was just…"

"…afraid to lose me?"

"Yes. How did you…"

"You saw me use my… electricity abilities."

"Yes."

"When I was little, there was a thunder storm. I was plugging the TV and got electrocuted. No one knows how I survived but we found out that I had this ability. That's when Mom decided that we should move to La Push, or at least to Forks. Your turn now, tell me everything that happened to you."

"You do remember the legends, right?"

"Yes. So I guess that they are all true, seeing as you can turn into a big wolf and as a cold one attacked."

"Yes. Do you remember the story of the third wife?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well when we meet our soul mate, we… imprint on them."

"Like ducks when they come out of their eggs?"

"Something like that. When we meet our soul mate and our eyes cross path we imprint. She becomes our everything.

"Did it happen to you?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Jake…"

"Yes, I did. And before you cry tears of heartbreak and curse me and all kind of other things, know that I imprinted on you." With that, he was pulled into a kiss. He pulled back quickly. "Thanks for protecting Bella and Leah as well as the others, by the way."

"I told you that I would do anything to protect them until you come back and I never lie."

"Yes, well next time, please don't be that reckless."

"If someone threatens my friends and family they'll have to deal with me, so I can't make that promise, but I can promise to be as careful as I can be."

"I guess that I can deal with that."

And it's under the glares and hateful stare that Bella was giving Ai, that they once again kissed.

Aiyana knew that nothing would separate them for they were soul mates, lovers. She knew that they would stand by each other's side until the end.

* * *

**A.N**: Okay, I hope you liked it and I'll try to Up-date around Thursday, but no promises there!

And Happy New year to all of you!

Hell-B: Out for now!


	4. Chapter 3: Hate the way you lie

**Disclaimer**: Hell-B: Stephanie Meyer, I found quite a good deal for you!

Stephanie Meyer: Sorry but just by listening to you, I know that it's not going to be a _good _deal.

Hell-B: Just listen. How about you keep Bitchy Bella and all the Vampires as your own, and give me splendid Jacob and the pack members (which includes the imprints), you can even keep sweet Nessie if you want!

Stephanie Meyer: Uh… No can do!

Hell-B: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase ! I can't live without them!

Stephanie Meyer: Well, die in silence!

**Complete Resume**: At the age of five, Aiyana Moonbell moved to Forks Washington with her two parents. One day, while walking around with them, she got lost and ended up in La Push, where she met a six years old boy called Jacob Black who helped her find her parents. As the years past, Jacob and Aiyana didn't see each other but the teenage girl still remembers her "savior". What happens when they cross path once again and that Jacob imprints on her while believing, at first that he is in love with Bella Swan?

**A.N**: This is the first book… there will be a total of three books ;b!

**My thanks to:** * My two new reviewers: _Guest_

_Loula Lahote_

*My friend:_Ninjarotte_: Thanks for the remarks and for your opinions that I find quite funny! Ninjarotte for LIFE!

*My three new followers: _Mrs. Brianna Emmett Cullen_

_reamane21_

_forty-5_

*The four that posted 'favorites': _samjake_

_MonkeysGoBoo_

_Juli1809_

_Huntress of the sky_

**Rated:** M

I hope you'll enjoy! Oh and don't hesitate to give me your ideas and I'll see if I can put them in this fic :D .

Sorry for the delay… :c

* * *

**Blooming love book 1:****Once upon a blue moon**

**Chapter 3: Hate the way you lie**

It was Sunday evening. Jacob decided to take Aiyana in a nice restaurant to celebrate their first month together as an official couple. They spend the whole time laughing, talking and kissing. What they didn't know was that a pair of mischievous blue eyes were set on them and quietly watching them.

Christina Van Rosenberg was seating a few tables away from one of her two sworn enemies: Aiyana Moonbell. It all started when she was walking past the '_Huitième merveille_' a quite expensive and nice Restaurant. That's when she saw this hot and tall native guy coming towards her. He was nicely dressed. She was ready to jump on him and introduce herself to him when he turned around and smiled at _**her**_, that annoying bitch! The wannabe-rebel girl, herself was wearing an electric blue knee long dress that had white pearls covering her chest. The dress itself was nice, but since it was worn by this lame, poor girl it couldn't be worth her standards. She, after all, was the queen of Forks! But, not understanding how the lame flower could have attracted the attention of this… hunk, she decided to follow them and watch –or rather, spy on – them. This is how she found out that this Native boy was in fact the infamous Jacob who was actually a very close person to Isabella Swan.

As the evening went on, Jacob and Aiyana found themselves full heartedly making out, as though they lived in a parallel world on their own. It started with little pecks on the lips then the kisses became deeper and deeper; hands were traveling around the other's cloths body, under the table.

Christina couldn't bear seeing her enemy that happy and decided to take care of that by talking to Bella and take this opportunity to make the foolish swan become her new ally and since she was the girlfriend of the beautiful Edward Cullen, this man and his family could become part of her allies as well.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

On Monday, Christina made it her goal to catch Bella before the beginning of classes. So, right when she saw the said girl come out of her boyfriend's car with dear prince Edward, the little blond queen jumped on this opportunity and rushed towards the one she assumed would become her new ally.

"Bella Swan?" she called out.

"Yes?" the pretty yet very pale young woman answered, with her frail and timid voice.

"Hi, I'm Christina Van Rosenberg!" she told the girlfriend of the cold prince, as she moved her hand towards the daughter of Charlie Swan.

"Oh, yes, I've heard of you. What may I do for you?" the concerned girl asked as she put her own hand into the witch's one.

"It's more about what I can do for you, dear."

At this, Bella turned to her boyfriend, hoping to get an answer from her dear mind reader. The Vampire just stared at her emotionlessly, therefore informing her that she wouldn't get any information from him, for the moment.

"What do you mean by that?"

"No need to act so suspicious, dear one. I just mean that I happen to have seen Jacob Black with one of my sworn enemies: Aiyana Moonbell. And, since I thought that you, my dear friend, would want to know what happened, I would tell you everything that was said and done! But… Since you don't seem interested, I guess that I should just leave you alone and deal with that yourself." She then left, or at least seemed to be leaving. _Three, Two, One…_

"Wait! Why don't you walk me to my locker so we can, you know, bound! I'm sure you and I can be very good friends."

Christina nodded. She watched as Bella kissed Edward goodbye and walked with her.

"So, tell me what you saw!"

And Christina did, which, unknown to Aiyana, will cause her a hell lot of problems.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

It was finally three thirty, which meant the end of class for the students. But, for Aiyana it meant much more: It only meant that she would finally see her boyfriend, her lover, her soul mate, after spending more than six hours without seeing him. Time at school was killing her. Hell, three seconds without Jacob at her side was like living three centuries in a desert without drinking a single drop of water! It was torture!

Stacey had once shared with her that she felt exactly the same way. God, they really had to find a solution to this problem, because school days were becoming more and more unbearable!

As Aiyana was walking towards her locker, which was also the place where she and Stacey were to meet, somebody pushed her against the metallic wall that the rows of silvery lockers were forming. Out of surprise and out of pain, she yelped and twisted her ankle as she fell on the hard ground. All of her books and belongings fell off her opened bag and scattered all over the hallway's floor.

As she tried to get up, she let out a soft whine due to the pain she felt on her left ankle. She then tried to support herself with the closed lockers. Once up, she dusted her blue jeans and looked up to whoever did this –if that someone was still standing there, watching her struggle.

Her electric blue eyes met Bella's honey ones.

"Can I do anything for you, Bella?"

"Shut up, freak!" Bella yelled at her, therefore gaining the attention of all the surrounding students. "How dare you still my sun away from me?"

She asked even louder, not noticing the surprised stares of the other students who understood 'son' instead of 'sun'.

"First of all, Bella, Jake wasn't yours to start with. And he wasn't, and still isn't mine! Jacob is his own person. He has feelings of his own and a mind of his own. Therefore, he belongs to himself! Whether he wants to stand by your side or mine is his own choice. This is the reason why I accept the fact that he will always, in a way be close to you. You're his best friend and he is yours. But, unlike you, I belong to him, _entirely_, because I chose to. But you, you gave yourself away to someone else, and when you're not satisfied, you use the man to whom my heart belongs, as a plan B. This isn't fair! This isn't fair to me, to you, but most importantly, this isn't fair to Edwards and to Jacob!"

Aiyana began talking with a calm tone to end nearly yelling. Bella was red of anger. This anger exploded when some stupid students yelled a long and strong 'Booooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh hhhhhhh!' at her.

Suddenly, Bella's right fist met Aiyana right cheek. Since she didn't expect it, Aiyana fell back on the hard ground as she tried to keep the whimper that threatened to escape her soft pink lips. The burning in her ankle amplified.

Bella did not stop there; she continued to beat the crap out of her. She was merciless. Very fast, the atmosphere started to get heavier and heavier. This freaked out Aiyana. She couldn't lose control, not now, not ever, at least, not because of a self centered brat. So instead of focusing on the pain she was feeling, she concentrated on her abilities. Slowly, the atmosphere went lighter.

Bella smirked and pulled her rival on her legs before whispering into her ear.

"What? To coward to use your ability?"

"No, to in love to do so. Bella, I respect and love Jacob with all my being and he would be heartbroken if I purposely harmed you in anyway, so I won't."

At that, she pushed Aiyana back down on the hallway's floor. As she was about to strike once more, Stacey came out of the crowd and stop her by holding Bella's wrists firmly down.

"Stop it Bella! You don't want to get in any trouble, now do you? 'Cause if you blow another hit to my friend, than you'll have hell to pay, first with me; and seeing that there's nothing I do better than revenge, it really will hurt a damn. Than by Ai's cousins, and let me tell you that you don't want to be on their bad side, especially Emily, she doesn't look or act like it, but she can be dangerous when she needs to. And finally, you'll have to face the frustration of the p… gang; especially Jacob's. You don't want that and we both know it."

Bella just 'hmf' it out and left. Stacey handed to Ai her things that had spread, five minutes before she arrived, on the floor.

"So, why exactly did you not hit her back? I mean you did take karate and kick boxing classes a few years back. You could have sent her into a hospital room in such a short lapse of time without even sweating, if you wanted."

"And deal with a heartbroken Jacob? I don't think so!"

"But he'll be heartbroken when he sees and learns that his first crush and best friend beat up for no valid reason, his soul mate and heart into… well, this dilapidated state!"

"And this is why you won't tell him what happened here!"

"But…"

"Stace, promise me that you won't tell!"

"Okay." She said in surrender.

"And you must promise that you won't tell Embry or anyone involved with the pack and that you won't ask or tell anyone to tell the pack and/or Jacob, okay?"

"Sure, I promise!"

"Good, now let me clean up what I can, so I don't look too much like someone beat the crap out of me, and then we can join the guys, 'kidok?"

"Alright, then, let's go!"

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

Once Aiyana looked better, she and Stacey joined Jacob an Embry. The two boys were waiting beside Embry's truck and they seemed absorbed into their discussion.

However, when their imprints were less than two feet away from them, they stopped their talk and smiled lovingly at them.

"Hey girls!" they said at the same time as they walked towards their girlfriends.

Jacob's smile instantly faded as he saw Aiyana's bruised cheek.

"Who did this to you?" he asked her in a deep, menacing yet shaking voice. His body itself started shaking.

"No one, I'm just clumsy and hurt myself. That's all!" Aiyana replied as casually as she could. She, however, didn't look into his eyes. Instead, she stared intently at her feet, as if they were the most interesting thing at the moment.

"Aiyana…" he continued to ask with his dominating voice. She just let a small whine escape her pink lips. "Aiyana!" he demanded once more, but this tile, his voice was much stronger and much more intimidating. She looked at him. "Who. Did. This. To. You?" he asked again.

When she didn't answer, his shaking quickened and he ran towards the forest, leaving behind him a very pale Aiyana and two shocked friends. A few seconds later, the loud and heartbreaking howl of a wolf could be heard.

"Why did you lie to him?" Embry whispered as he took Stacey into his arms.

"I had my reasons." She replied as tears fell down her face.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

The trip to Ai's place was quite long and slow. The atmosphere in the vehicle was very dense and unbearable. Once they finally arrived, Ai jumped down the truck's passenger's seat and softly thanked Embry for bringing her all the way home. She, then, rushed in her house and, as soon as she closed the door behind her, she was greeted by the voice of her loving yet nosy mother.

"Ai, honey, is that you?"

"Yup." She replied once she got rid of her shoes and jacket.

When Aiyana almost reached the stair case, her mother's head came out of the kitchen's doorway.

"What is it, hon'? You don't seem well!"

"Jake and I got into an argument."

"Oh. Do you wanna talk to me about it, or would you rather deal with it on your own?"

"I think that it'd be best for me to deal with it alone. You know, to learn about my mistakes and avoid repeating them. But, thanks anyway." The younger Moonbell answered as she tried to force a smile.

"You're welcome, dear. If you need anything, your father and I will be there for you.' When she saw the stare her daughter was giving her, Amaryllis giggled. "Alright, let's avoid mentioning this to your father, before it turns out into a man's fight!"

Aiyana let a small yet real smile creep on her face before heading up into her bedroom. Once her door was closed and locked, she let herself cry all the tears of the anger she felt not only towards Bella and Christina, but also towards herself for being so pathetic. She let go of her tears of heartbreak for hurting the one she loved, as well. Unbeknown to her, a horse sized russet wolf was staring straight at her window, from the dark green forest.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

For a whole week, Aiyana and Jacob's situation went from bad to worst. After all, they did not see each other for a whole week, and they felt the effects of the imprint. Those effects not only affected them morally but physically, as well.

Aiyana was finished with school for the day and was slowly walking down the school's hallway, alongside Stacey. If Stacey was the image of a strong and young life loving person, Aiyana looked like a walking dead body. And this was going on for a whole week, which was, according to Stacey, way too long. This… situation was getting her two friends killed. And, since she couldn't bear seeing them –especially her best friend- in this state, therefore she decided that she would take matters into her own hands.

When they were out of the school's building and into the parking lot, Aiyana's heartbeat started to increase to finally rush, in an unnatural way, in her chest. She could feel _**him**_ close by. She looked around, hoping to meet with those hazel eyes she loved and have been missing so much. Then, it happened. Blue met Brown and Brown met Blue, just like the blue sea met with the brown sand, on the beach. All she desired at the moment was to run into this strong embrace she knew those wonderful arms would give her, but she did not, for she wasn't sure if he was even here for her. Hell, she wasn't sure if he still was mad at her. While she was still debating on, whether or not she should go great him, she felt those same two arms she desired wrap around her bringing her into this embrace she wanted. Jacob started to softly rock her as he whispered apologies into her ears.

"I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry.'

"Why are you apologizing when I should be the one asking, no begging, for your forgiveness?"

"Stacey explained everything. You lied, because you didn't want me to be heartbroken about what Bella decided to do to you. Actually, I was surprise, since this kind of reaction is so unlike her. And you wanted to protect me from this, when I should be the one to do so. I'm the protector, after all."

"Wait. What?!" she exclaimed as she turned around to face Stacey, while Jacobs arms were still around her. "Stacey, you promised!"

"Yes, I did promise to not to _**tell**_ him or anyone about what happened, but you did not make me promise to not to write it down on a letter and send it to Embry!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Aiyana said in a fake exasperated whisper, before smirking. "But I'm glad you did it!" she added.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

As Embry brought Stacey to their date, Jacob brought Aiyana back home. They spend the whole trip talking, laughing, and teasing each other. When the too short ride ended, and when they stood on the door's steps, Aiyana looked in a determined way at her imprint.

"Today's my parent's wedding day. And like every year, they go to France for a whole week, so for a whole week I'm alone in the house…" she begun explaining her boyfriend as a blush colored her cheeks. Jacob looked at her in a way that told her to continue. "… Well, hum… I was wondering if you would spend the night with me…in my bed." When she saw her boyfriend's eyes spark with desire she quickly added "…Mmmh… Don't get me wrong, I don't think I'm ready to have… well sex yet, but, well I just want to feel you by my side and I…" he cut her bubbling with a soft kiss. This kiss, that started off in an innocent way, got deeper and deeper. Aiyana let a moan, then another escape her lips. Jacob slowly broke away and scooped her into his arms in a bridal way.

He quickly opened the entrance door that she had unlocked a few minutes ago and went in before banging the door close and rushing into her room and her room's door endured the same faith as the entrance door. He let her go above her bed and literally jumped on it, above her. He kissed her lips and before she could respond went down to her jaw line. He then got rid of her white cardigan and her white shirt revealing at the same time a very nicely made pair of breasts and a white lacey bra. He kissed the valley between her boobs and went directly towards her flat tummy, which he attacked with feather like kisses. Ticklish as she was, Aiyana couldn't help but giggle. When Jacob looked back up to meet her eyes, he stared at her, curious as to why she was laughing.

"Tickles." was her only answer. Satisfied with it, he quickly got rid of his own shirt –which he wasn't wearing that often- revealing his firm muscles. Aiyana licked her lips at the sight of this well build body, and started kissing his chest. He let out a groan. His hands unbuttoned her white jeans and, before she could register what he was doing, the pants just went flying on the other side of the room, joining the rest of their cloths. He did the same with his pants. And just to give her a taste as to what she was doing to him and his body, he pinched her little hard and sensitive nipples. Aiyana's breathe quickened and she let out a soft whimper. He unclasped her bra and let it fall down the bed before taking her sight in. This is when he saw it. The so familiar wolf carved pendant. He let his fingers room on it before he asked her where she got it. And so, while he continued to do his little magic with his fingers, she explained to him, between moans, groans and whines of pleasure, where she got it. As though it reminded him of something, Jacob smirked and took away her last undergarment before doing the same with himself. He took his time and looked at her, once again.

"You're beautiful!" he exclaimed.

"Says the one looking like a Greek god!" she replied. He smiled at the comment. His smile got bigger when he realized that she did not once look at the particular part of his anatomy he bore right under his waist, between his legs. And although he really wanted to satisfy himself into her, he knew for a fact that she wasn't ready for it. Tonight, he was going to pleasure her. And this is what he did, as he pushed two fingers into her entrance, making her moan, at first, of pain, but quickly after of, pleasure. He moved his fingers back and forth, in and out until he felt her walls clenched around them and once she released her pleasure with a long and strong moan, in which she called his name, he took them out and slide himself beside her, on the bed, under the blankets. He turned to face her and took her into his arms.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper. But as to why she was thanking him, he did not know whether it was for the pleasure he gave her a few minutes earlier or his mere presence by her side, this evening.

"You're welcome." He still answered. "But promise me that whatever the reason, you will never lie to me again, because I hate it when you do this."

"I promise." She replied with a yond, before falling into her sleep.

* * *

**A.N**: So here is the end of the third chapter. I hope you liked it. I will be posting a one shot tomorrow about how Stacey got the letter idea, since I didn't know how to put this scene in my chapter. This one shot will be called Blooming love book 1: Once upon a blue moon: Communication. And it will be extremely short.

Oh, and please tell me whether or not you want another one shot about Aiyana and Jacob's date at the Restaurant!

Hell-B!


	5. Chapter 4: Crazy Christmas is normal

**Disclaimer**: Hell-B: Stephanie Meyer, did you see that!

Stephanie Meyer: See what?

Hell-B: All this reviews and favorites and followers I have?

Stephanie Meyer: Well, good for you, I guess!

Hell-B: Sooo, could you give me the Twilight ownership paper?

Stephanie Meyer: No.

Hell-B: _gives her best puppy eyes _Pretty please

Stephanie Meyer: No.

Hell-B: _with a determinate look_ Well, in that case, I will hold all up-dates until you give them to mee.

BOUM!

Hell-B: Ow, well that was mean, hitting me on the head, _Ninjarotte_!

Ninjarotte: You won't use your up-dates as black mails! You were already supposed to up-date this chapter last week-end and you didn't! I will not tolerate another delay! If you do so, I shall put my kick boxing skills to use, on you.

Hell-B: You wouldn't!

Ninjarotte: You wanna try?

Hell-B: Gulp! No thanks! 0.0!

**Complete Resume**: At the age of five, Aiyana Moonbell moved to Forks Washington with her two parents. One day, while walking around with them, she got lost and ended up in La Push, where she met a six years old boy called Jacob Black who helped her find her parents. As the years past, Jacob and Aiyana didn't see each other but the teenage girl still remembers her "savior". What happens when they cross path once again and that Jacob imprints on her while believing, at first that he is in love with Bella Swan?

**A.N**: This is the first book… there will be a total of three books ;b!

**My thanks to:** * _cew108__:_ I'm glad you love it! You'll see, soon enough, I'll make Jacob drop Bella as his friend!

*My three friends: _Cat_: Thanks kitten for reading my fic,,, and I'll make the one shots. I'm just putting the general story in priority!

_Ninjarotte_: I really love your reviews! They are so funny! And yes, my books are very… helpful! XD

_Carott's Lover_: You finally caught up! I know that we had a lot to do, this last few months with our bac blanc and all our tests! Thanks for your support!

*My six new followers: _Princess Aaliyah_

_Your Guardian Angel In The Sky_

_malik09_

_Emily Rush_

_musicluver9001_

_gypsybudgie_

*The four that posted 'favorites': _Princess Aaliyah_

_IcieHiddenMystery68_

_PANDAFiiED_

_Shar82204_

**Rated:** R

I hope you'll enjoy! Oh and don't hesitate to give me your ideas and I'll see if I can put them in this fic :D .

Sorry for the delay… :c

**Important**: Exceptionnaly, because Ninjarotte specifically asked me to write a scene in different POV, there will be a change of point of view! Hope you like it Ninjarote!

* * *

**Blooming love book 1:****Once upon a blue moon**

**Chapter 4: Crazy Christmas is a normal thing to us!**

**Florida –Miami- 12/24 10 :30 A.m. :**

The ring of a cell phone could be heard. At the high pitch sound, the blond woman buried her face deeper into the man's strong chest. Since the noise didn't stop, the man pulled out his arm and grabbed his phone. When he saw who was calling him he answered right away, without even bothering with the greetings.

"What's up?"

"…"

"Seattle?"

"…"

"'Kay. How long do I have to pack and find myself another apartment?"

"…"

"Now?! What do you mean now?"

"…"

"Cassie?"

"…"

"Okay. But she is not going to be happy. I mean, she doesn't want to have anything to do with us; not after what happened anyway, isn't that why she quite?"

"…"

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Just let me give a phone call and get some things ready, and then I'll be off."

Cal hung up his cell phone and looked at the weight on his chest. Even if the previous evening her and her green eyes –or were they hazel?- that were filled with lust were great company, he had to get rid of her. After all, yesterday was yesterday and today was a new day. What was her name already? Aimee? Alicia? Artemis?

"Hey, you! Alarice. Annie… Come on, wake up!" he exclaimed as he shook her awake.

The blond woman groaned but did not seem to want to wake up. When he shook her again, she opened her eyes, revealing their dark blue colour. Then, realisation seemed to sink into her. She frowned before slapping the black haired male.

"What the hell was that for?" Cal asked, surprised, as he automatically put his hand on his reddening cheek.

"First of all, my name is Stella, not Annie or whatever name you gave me…"

"Stella, Annie, it's almost the same, no?"

"Except for an 'e' and an 'a', there is nothing in common between those two names! Plus, like if that kind of awakening was not enough, you just had to think that because you had put your stupid damn dick into me, yesterday, you could shake me like a milkshake! Who the hell do you think you are, cow boy?"

"Hey, don't talk that way about my precious jewel! Plus, if my memories don't fail me, you were moaning and begging me to put my 'oh so great and big d…'" but before he could even finish, a second slap resonated into the apartment.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked as she stood up, making the covers that were covering her naked body to sleep of, therefore revealing herself to the forest green eyed young man. She quickly took a hold of her dispatched clothes and swiftly put them on before bursting out of the apartment.

Well, it didn't go as bad as it usually went. Plus, the primary objective was reached: he got rid of yesterday's play toy. Now he had to call his very hormonal cousin, who was most likely with her even more hormonal best friend. _Women and their hormones!_

Cal once again took hold of his cell and dialled his cousin's phone number. _Ring one, ring two, ring three, ring four and …_

"What the hell do you want, Caliban?" he heard the person on the other side of the line ask.

"Ooh, aren't you a feisty one?"

"Cal, I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?"

"Okay S. Just put my partner on speaker, because this has something to do with her."

"It's already done. Now, get to the point of this damn call!"

"Geez, S, where's the rush? Did your ass get caught into a fire?"

"Cal, answer the damn question, before I decide to make the world a favor by cutting of the damn thing that gives you the ability to procreate!" he heard a soft yet harsh tone cut in.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

**Washington –Forks- 12/24 10:30 A.M.:**

"So, Stacey, I've got news from the workers, yesterday evening. They're done. Everything is ready. How about the _symbols,_ how far from done are they?"

"My father is going to pick them up after lunch, while we go walk on the beach with the boys."

"Great! Everything is going to be ready for tonight!"

"Yup, I hope they'll like it!"

"I just hope that nothing will disturb us, this year."

"Don't worry; it's not going to end up like last year…"

The girls' conversation was cut short by the sound of Stacey's cell phone. She took a look at the caller's ID and looked at Aiyana before announcing in a serious way: "It's my beloved cousin." She put her phone on speaker and answered.

"What the hell do you want, Caliban?"

"Ooh, aren't you a feisty one?"

"Cal, I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?"

"Okay S. Just put my partner on speaker, because this has something to do with her."

"It's already done. Now, get to the point of this damn call!"

"Geez, S, where's the rush? Did your ass get caught into a fire?"

"Cal, answer the damn question, before I decide to make the world a favor by cutting of the damn thing that gives you the ability to procreate!" Aiyana cut in.

"Oh, hon' it's been a while since we…"

"Cal, NOW!" Aiyana yelled.

"Okay, so I'll be arriving to Seattle for a mission, and I need a place to, you know, sleep and all."

"Right and how do we feet in?"

"Oh, Stace! I thought that you had a brain! I'll drop by your place, for a while! Isn't that great? We're going to be spending Christmas together, like the good old days!"

"Great for you guys, but why do I need to know all this, unless, of course, you are planning to give me the chance to quick your ass into pulp!"

"Sorry, Ai, but this is not the case." Cal told the raven haired teenager. "Actually, I need your help on this case."

"In other words, you're telling me that the pentacle is ignoring the fact that I'm retired and are putting me back into their crazy business?"

"Yup!"

"And to add to their fun, they thought that it'd be fun to torture me by remaking me your damnable partner?"

"Yup, ain't that great?"

"Well, tell them I say hi, and that I also say no!" After this statement, Stacey was going to hung up, when they heard Cal call out to them.

"The order is from Cassie! Ai, you know her! Never would she force you back unless there wasn't any other way."

Aiyana let out a sight before asking.

"What's the job about?"

"I don't know if you know, but there has been a huge number of disappearances in Seattle. Teenagers are being abducted by someone, or something." Aiyana and Stacey shared a look.

"Okay, but I thought that we only dealt with supernatural stuff, so, why the sudden interest on a simple abduction case?"

"Because, we believe that this is not a simple abduction case. Actually, we think that it is the work of a fairy, or even worst, a Vampire. So did you hear about it, or not?"

"Yup, my dad is actually working on this case. You want me to ask him to give me everything he found?"

"That'd be great. Anyway, I'll be arriving around 12.00 p.m.. Could you guys pick me up?"

"Sure thing, hell-boy!"

"And Stacey, could you inform your parents of my arrival?"

"When I see them, I will!"

"Okay, then see ya!"

"Have a nice trip, jerk!" the two girls exclaimed while smirking, before hanging up.

"Girl, we are in big trouble!" Aiyana said as she stared at her best friend, panic visible in her eyes.

"Correction: YOU are in big trouble! I'm not the one that lied to my imprint, telling them that I had my powers by a stupid damn thunderstorm, YOU are!"

"Oh, boy, I'm dead! What should I do?"

"Tell him the truth?"

"But, if I do that, you know that this will add to all the Bella-and-vampire-trouble they already have!"

"How?"

"You know how power hungry the council of the silver pentacle is."

"Point taken!"

"What do I do?"

"Just do what you do best."

"Which is…?"

"Do what you think is best to do and make sure that whatever the consequences, you'll never regret it."

"Then, now, all we need to do is make sure that Cal never realizes that our boys are Wolves…"

"That's a little like making sure that your parents forget that your name is Aiyana."

"Why?"

"We're talking about Cal, my cousin who knows everything there is to know about supernatural beings!"

"Oh, damn! You're right!" And once again, they're conversation was cut by a ringing cell phone, however, this time, it was Aiyana's. After seeing ho was calling her, she answered.

"Yes, love?"

"Could you and Stace join Emb and I at first beach?"

"We'll be right there!"

"Be careful, we never know if you'll come face to face with one of the leeches!"

"Okay, See you in a few!"

"I love you, babe!"

"I love you two, my big bad wolf!" Then, reluctantly, Aiyana hung up her phone, before seeing the exasperated look on Stacey's face.

"What?"

"Girl, if you and Jake could kiss through phone call, or even touch through phone calls, I think that you'd be having sex, without a second thought."

"Stace!" Aiayana whined, as a blush crept through her face. "Let's go and meet them to first beech!" she quickly said, hoping that she had managed to change the conversation.

"Okay." As she saw a spark of relief in her friend's eyes, the redhead smirked and added, "But, don't think that you managed to make me forget about this conversation we were having."

And with that, the two girls left and drove towards first beech.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

**Washington –First beach- 12/24 1:00 P.M.:**

Stacey, Aiyana and their boyfriends had finished their nice and romantic picnic on the beach, and were slowly walking along that same beach.

"I have the feeling that I forgot something important." Stacey finally said as Embry wrapped his arms around her.

"You girls had a lot to prepare for tonight's Christmas party." Embry told her.

"Maybe, but I have the feeling that it's something else..."

"Well, maybe you forgot to buy shoes for your dress, I mean, isn't this what you girls constantly worry about?" and before Jake could have a reply from Stacey, he was hit on the back of his head. He turned and looked at his girlfriend before whining. "What the hell was that for?"

"Quit complaining, or I swear to god that I will no longer make an effort to look good, for you!"

"Hey, don't get me wrong, baby. I love it when you do your best to look good, only to get my whole attention."

"Hey, guys, I'm serious! I really forgot something important!"

"Maybe you forgot about the math test that we're going to have once we get back to school!"

"AIYANA BRIAN MOONBELL, I swear, what part of 'important' don't you understand?"

"But, a math test is important..."

"Only for you, baby!" Jacob cut her while he tried to not laugh.

"Oh, you mister, should seriously begin to reconsider this, because if I don't get average grades, in school, my parents won't allow me to go out, which means no dates for you."

"What the..."

"Guys! Seriously, I'm trying to remember what I forgot."

"I think you mean _who_ you forgot." A low voice replied. The group turned around to face a strong short yet messy black haired, tanned young man. His green eyes sparkled with mischief and a bit of frustration.

"Oh oh..." Ai and Stace said at the same time. "We're in deep shit!"

"No, really?" the green eyed young man asked, ironically. As the two girls took a step back, he took a step forward, and glared at the two friends. But his actions were stopped when two strong teenagers stood between the girls and him. '_Wolves.'_ He thought. _'Ah, so this is what happened! Interesting!'_

"Who the hell are you?" the tallest one asked.

"Jake, calm down. This is Caliban Brown, he is Stacey's cousin." Aiyana calmly explained.

"And I'm also Ai's ex-boyfriend." Caliban added, thus earning a growl from Jake's part and a deadly glare from Aiyana.

"Cal! I swear to god if I get you, I'll reap your balls out!" Ai yelled.

"Oh, sweetie, I need to get my little vengeance for having to walk all the way from Sea Port's airport to La Push's beach, under the rain, because my cousin and my friend forgot about me!"

"Sorry, Cal. We were a little to absorbed, into... well, into..." Stacey said, before Ai even had the time to open her sharp mouth. However, she couldn't find the right words, knowing full well that her cousin would just embarrass her, once he knew the truth.

"Into making out with your boyfriends?" Cal asked.

"Yup, 'got a problem with that?" Jacob snapped.

"No. And dude, don't need to get all freaking jealous, okay? Ai and I..." he stopped before laughing at how silly he sounded. "I mean Ai and myself are just friends! Geez, she's more like my frigging sister to me than anything else!"

"Hey, Cal, we have a party, well actually it's a bonfire, with some friends, to celebrate Christmas. 'Wanna come?" Stacey asked.

"WHAT?" the three others exclaimed.

"Well, as much as I find him annoying, he is a member of my family, and you all well know that my parents have to work at the hospital tonight, so I can't exactly let him celebrate Christmas alone!"

"Okay..." Embry sight. "But Sam is not going to be happy."

"Well, he'll deal with it, or he can fuck Emily! I'm sure she'd love to spend the night with him, naked in their bed, working out, _hard_!" Stacey replied dryly. At the surprised looks on the two boys' faces, Cal couldn't hold back, and he laughed his gut hard.

"That's my cousin for you! She lets her hormones take control, when she can. It's as if she and Ai always have their periods, right, S?"

"Shut up!"

"Ooookay, guys, we're going to leave you and get ready for the party!" Ai tried to stop the family gathering from degenerating.

"Woaw, girl, are you planning to become a poet, because you make great rimes, professor Oak!"

"Shut it!" Then Ai turned to her boyfriend and kissed him, and saw Stacey do the same with Embry, before leaving them and heading back towards Ai's place.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

"So, you got imprinted by wolves, uh?" Cal asked the girls, once they were all seated on the couch in the leaving room.

"How the hell did you know?" Stacey asked surprised. Cal smirked when he also saw Ai's wide eyes.

"Easy, after all, I'm not exactly normal, I'm one of Cassie's guardians!"

"So is Ai! And that doesn't mean she knew the boys were wolves!"

"Was. Stace, I'm no longer a guardian." Ai replied.

"Keep telling yourself that, hon'." Cal told her.

"I quit Cal. I quit, and started to live a new life. A better life! And you had to come back and mess it all up! And what's the deal with me being your ex? I don't remember dating you!"

"Well, babe, first of all, you have sworn your loyalty to Cassie and thus, you are still one of her guardians. Secondly, as long as you are alive, you will be the one and only guardian of electricity. Thirdly, if you're mad because I'm back, then blame Cassie, I'm merely following orders. Fourthly, yes, you did date me. For three days. The mission in Ohio, remember?"

"Right. We weren't really dating!"

"Yeah, I know, but you know how I like to mess with people!"

"Anyway, how did you know about Embry and Jacob being wolves and us being imprints? Even I didn't know!"

"Babe, when you've lived as the way I did, you know how to recognise a supernatural crap from boring normal stuff."

"Riiiiight. Anyway, Stacey and I have a few phone calls to do before getting ready, so you should take this opportunity to call Stacey's parents and tell them you're here."

"So, you also forgot to tell them! Why am I not surprised?" Cal just smirked and got up. Once he was out of the room, the girls started making their calls.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

When it was finally time for them to go, Cal drove his cousin and her best friend as well as the tones and tones and tones of dishes the girls cooked and their presents, to first beach.

While Aiyana was wearing a V-neck strapless and knee long red dress, Stacey was wearing her nice and sexy mid-thigh white dress which was hugging her body as if it was a second skin and that held only by a strap, on her right shoulder. As for Cal, well, the young man was wearing a simple black pair of jeans and a black short sleeved shirt.

The three of them were the only missing people to the party, when they arrived.

"Hey, guys, here comes the food!" Quil yelled.

Everyone rushed towards the girls, and more precisely the most important thing of the party: The food. After all, this food was going to be their salvation for the night.

"Well, hello to you to, Quil!" Aiyana exclaimed with a fake pout.

"Uuh, hello, Miracle-bringers!" the wolf replied.

"Well, if you want to eat, you're going to, at least, have to put those pretty muscles to use and help put the food on the tables!" Stacey replied, smirking.

And the boys did what they were told and quietly helped put the food on the table, knowing full well that if they did not obey, then Stacey would make sure Aiyana helped her by giving them an... Electrifying- or rather electrifrying- punishment. Once everything was set, Stacey stopped the guys –which included her annoying cousin- as they were about to jump on the food, as if it had feet of its own and it would run away at the first occasion that would present itself to it.

"Before eating or doing anything else, I'd like to present you guys my annoying cousin: Caliban Brown. Cal, let me present to you, the La Push gang. First, we have Sam Uley, the leader, then there is Quil Jr. Ateara..." Stacey continued to present the pack members and their imprints. "... You already met with my boyfriend Embry Call and Ai's boyfriend Jacob Black. And finally, here's Leah Clearwater, who is Seth's older sister and Emily's and Ai's cousin."

When Leah's warm brown eyes met with Cal's forest green ones, it hid them both. She had imprinted on him. While she was in shock, Cal decided that it was safe to make a move on her.

"Hello, hot thing, how are ya today?" this earned him a slap on the cheek. "What the hell!" he yelped, surprised, as he saw Leah storm towards the forest.

'_I can't believe I imprinted... and on a man-whore!"_ she told herself as she was disappearing behind the trees.

"What the hell is wrong with you women today? Is it 'slapping-Cal-day'? I thought it was supposed to be Christmas day, you know, the day when we exchange gifts and all!"

"Well, if you weren't acting like a self confident hot shot, maybe, just maybe, you would have had the opportunity to talk with her, without getting slapped." Stacey told him.

"Well, now that you got slapped, why don't you just do like Christ and hand over your second cheek?" Aiyana asked, with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Hell no!"

With that, everyone laughed, except for Jacob, who was sending, the man he believed to be his imprint's ex, glares.

When the pack and their imprints were going to start dancing the gangnam style dance, with the music, Aiyana went to Cal and whispered in his ear.

"Come with me, I need to talk to you about Leah..."

As a reply, she only got a nod, but that was enough for her. So, discretely, they left the assembly and walked through the forest.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Cal, Leah really had it rough, and you really didn't help!" she softly scolded.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see, Sam was the first of the pack to phase. But before that, he and Leah were dating. They were serious about each other, so serious, that Sam asked her to marry him. But, when he phased, he was not allowed to come close to her or to talk to her. He couldn't control himself and it was much too dangerous for her. Then, he met our cousin Emily and imprinted on her. He really wanted to explain to Leah what had happened and why they couldn't be together, but he couldn't because she didn't know about phasing and all. As for Emily, she tried to reject the imprint, because she cared too much about Leah. In the end, Leah ended up heartbroken and Emily lost a cousin, a best friend and ended up with scars on her face. Now that Leah phased, she's the only female to have done so, thus, the others don't always treat her well and she, sometimes, acts like a bitch. She also thought that she would never be able to imprint, because she doesn't have her periods and therefore believes she cannot bear children anymore. Then, you showed up and she imprinted on you, but like a fool, you had to put on the bad boy act and flirt! Now, I'm gonna tell you once, and I won't repeat myself. You're going to get your ass wherever she is and you're going to beg for forgiveness and bring my cousin's happiness back. However, if you ever hurt her, I'll rip away your balls and each of your members away, before killing you slowly and painfully. Then I'll end this by planting your head on a stick in front of my window! Understood?"

"Yup! But girl, where the hell did you learn to threaten this way? You almost do this better than my dad!"

"Thanks. Now, GO!"

Cal didn't need to be told twice, he left running, hoping to catch up with Leah. Aiyana just stared at his disappearing silhouette and let out a sight. _'Is this why Cassie asked for him to come here and not someone else?'_ she asked herself.

"So, Why did you do to make him run this way?" a voice asked, making her jump.

"Jake, I didn't hear you come."

"Ai, what happened, why did you sneak out with him?" he demanded as his eye brows joined into a frown.

"Are you jealous?" Ai wondered.

"Aiyana!"

"Okay, I just made him understand that he had better bag Leah for forgiveness."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Thank god! I thought that I was going to jump on him and rip his throat!" and before the black haired beauty could reply, he pulled her into a deep, rough and loving kiss. And very soon, she started moaning against his lips. After a while of snogging, Jacob suddenly pulled away before growling.

"Jake, what is it?"

"Leah's scarred!" and with that, he rushed out of Aiyana's sight. However, the girl run after him, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to catch up.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

_**Cal POV:**_

I was sprinting after my mate. I could smell her. She smelled like the pines. I loved that smell. I was getting closer to my goal, I knew it. I could feel it. I quickly saw her back and ran even faster. Once I caught up with her, I turned her around. She let out a surprised yelp. Taking advantage of her shock, I pushed her against the nearest tree and trapped her there, with my body. My arms were placed on each side of her head. She couldn't get away, anymore. I took this opportunity to kiss her. She didn't return it. But, as I expected, she tried to push me away. Each time she did, I pushed my body closer to hers. She ended up relaxing and kissing me back. However, when I started relaxing my hold on her, she turned us around and this time, I was the one trapped against the tree, between her arms, and against her body. She pushed herself away and sprinted out as fast as possible.

_**Leah's POV:**_

I knew it was a coward's move to run away like I did, but it was his goddamn fucking fault! He shouldn't have played show offs. As I was walking across the forest, I didn't hear_ him_ arrive. I suddenly felt two hands grab my shoulders and turn me around. Surprised, I felt a yelp being released from my sealed lips. He took advantage of it and pushed me against a tree caging me there with his body and arms. _'This is kind of hot!'_ I told myself. Damn it, I had to snap out of it. Then, suddenly, I felt his lips against mine. Who the hell did he think he was? Okay, so he was my imprint, but I didn't give him authorisation to kiss me! I tried to push him away from me, but he just pushed his body closer to mine each time I did so. Well, might as well trick him. So, I pretended to relax and kiss him back –not that I didn't like it, but I wasn't going to let him play with me. When I felt his body relax, I switched our positions. _'Haha, how does it feel to be the pray?'_ I wanted to tell him, but I didn't. I just ran away as fast as I could. What I didn't expect was for him to catch up with me! I let out a second yelp of surprise when I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Cat, you're it!" he whispered into my ear. I pushed him backwards and when he lost balance, he fell back, pulling me with him. This time, he pushed me to the ground and was lying on top of me. His legs were spread on either side of my thighs and his arms were on either side of my head. When I stared to his usual emerald eyes, I saw them have a crimson blood colour. Like those of a vampire. For the first time I was scared. Had I just imprinted on a leech?

_**Cal POV:**_

She wasn't fast enough for me. I quickly caught up with her and wrapped my arms around her waist, surprising her once again. She let out a second yelp. Boy did I want to hear her scream with pleasure below me, while we did the deed.

She surprised me, once more, herself when she pushed backwards making me loose balance and fall. I however pulled her with me and managed to end up on top of her, my legs spread on each side of her waist while my arms were on each side of her head. Boy did I desire her. Her warm amber eyes met with mine and shock was written all over her face. Her heartbeat became rushed. I frowned. _'What the hell got to her?'_ And before I knew it, the pack members, followed by their imprints were encircling me.

_**End of Cal and Leah POV.**_

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

Cal was confused, why the hell were they growling at him?

"What the fuck are you doing here, leech?" Sam growled as he and the others were about to bounce on him.

"Wow, man, calm down! For starters, I am not a blood sucker." Suddenly, Aiyana stood between the pack and Cal.

"STOP THIS NONESENCE!" she yelled as she faced the pack. "You okay, Cal?"

"Yup!" the young man replied to his interlocutor's back. "No harm done."

"Ai, stand down!" Jacob ordered

"No."

"Why?"

"He's not a leech, Jacob. He's something else!"

"What do you mean?"

"She means that like she has fairy ancestors, I have demon ancestors. Plus, like Ai, I work for the silver pentacle. Therefore, I mean no harm to you." When all eyes turned to him than to Ai and back to him, he understood his mistake. "You didn't tell them, about the Silver pentacle?" When Ai didn't move or make a reply, he stood up and pulled Leah up with him before continuing. "Sorry, Ai, I thought you had!"

"No, I didn't, because I didn't need them to worry about it. Plus, I didn't think that after my leave, they would force me back in. Anyway, there's no point about being sorry. They would have eventually found out."

"Wait, what the hell does he mean, Ai?" Jake asked.

"It's a long story, so you better seat down and listen, WITHOUT interrupting me. I'll explain everything. Let's start with my powers... I didn't get them because of a lame electrocution, but because I was born with them. You see, I'm a guardian. In other words I'm..."

* * *

**A.N**: So here is the end of the fourth chapter. I hope you liked it. And yes, today I decided to torture you guys by cutting right when it was getting interesting. And people, this blue button has a purpose: REVIEW!

.


End file.
